Fait
Summary As a young witch, Fait would hang out with the stars at night, who gave her fleeting visions of past, present, and future. In daylight, she made ends meet selling fortunes on the streets of Edasich. As her power grew, she learned to deduce a human’s fate from the smallest visions. But when the mighty Deathspeaker Lord Zothkhan arose, Fait transformed herself into a battlemage to oppose his monstrous army. The world soon learned just how powerful even the smallest glimpse of the future could be in battle. Her vision of The Invulnerable Pit Fiend facedown with a scythe blade buried in his weak spot spelled his doom. Her foresight of a flattened werewolf led her to lure the vampire general into Avalanche Gulch. When Brynn came to offer her a place in Valhalla, Fait had already packed. In Valhalla Fait is popular, and has joined a band, a book club, and wins big on poker nights. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C Name: Fait Origin: Brawlhalla Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Witch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Via her scythe and orb), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Teleportation, Cloth Manipulation (Can wrap her opponent in ribbons), Magic, Limited Glyph Creation and Flight (Creates a star she can move on), Limited Telekinesis (Can masterfully control her orb), Weapon Creation, Precognition and Clairvoyance (Can deduce a human's fate from the smallest of visions. Her precognition allowed her to defeat the Deathspeaker's army. Starspeak gives Fait visions of the past, present and future), Telepathy, Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiation, Immortality (Types 1 and 7) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Has far more attack points than Lord Vraxx who can vaporise planets, as well as Artemis who can rip the core out of a star, which would require this much energy, meaning she should scale above this feat) Speed: FTL (Fait is capable of tagging Val who has faster than light cognition via statements), higher via Precognition Lifting Strength: Stellar (Can grapple with Ulgrim and Artemis who can hold the core of a star. Fait is stated to be capable of holding the weight of the world in her hands) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class (Can harm characters who can take numerous hits from Lord Vraxx and Artemis, and damage opponents comparable to herself with physical strikes. Her orb is strongly implied to weigh as much as Earth) Durability: At least Large Star level (Can take attacks from characters who are comparable in strength to her) Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended melee range with weapons, likely Interstellar otherwise (Can communicate with stars from a young age) Standard Equipment: Mystical Orb, Scythe Intelligence: High (Fait is capable of fighting on par with characters such as Gnash or Ember, both of whom have over thousands of years worth of experience, along with characters who have defeated entire armies by themselves) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Weather Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Protagonists Category:Brawlhalla Category:Ubisoft Category:Scythe Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 4 Category:Brawlers Category:Weapon Users